1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a stemware holder for supporting stemware in automatic dishwasher racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic dishwashers usually have one or more wire dishwasher racks for supporting dishes, pots and pans, glassware, and other cooking and dining utensils within the dishwasher. The dish racks are typically provided with a variety of features for holding the various sizes and shapes of utensils that may be washed. These include wire tines extending vertically upwardly from the floor of the dish rack. Glassware, such as tumblers, drink ware, juice glasses, mugs, and the like, can be placed over or between the tines to support the glassware in a downwardly open position for effective washing and rinsing.
Stemware is also frequently washed in an automatic dishwasher. However, the typical stemware configuration, i.e. a cup supported on a long pedestal with a widened base, makes the stemware somewhat unstable in a typical dishwashing rack. The pedestal and base tend to make the overturned glass top-heavy. Furthermore, the dishwashing spray jets can send a forceful stream of dishwashing liquid against the widened base, causing the stemware to flip over. Stemware is frequently fabricated of fine crystal or thin glass, making it more susceptible to breakage than other glassware. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent the stemware from falling over.
Prior stemware holders for dishwashing racks include a spring-biased clip for gripping the stem. Such clips are susceptible to breakage after repeated flexing and repeated exposure to heating cycles of the dishwasher. Holders may also include hook-like supports which encircle the stem. However, the hooks may be inflexible or have too small a diameter to fit around certain stemware. Also, the repeated heating from the dishwasher can cause a permanent expansion of the hook that is sufficient enough to permit the stem to fall out of the hook. Several of the prior stemware holders are not vertically adjustable and cannot accommodate all sizes of stemware.
There is a need for a stemware holder which can be readily attached and detached from a dishwashing rack, and can be readily oriented relative to the dishwashing rack in order to optimize the space occupied by the stemware.